The present disclosure generally relates to a mattress with a flexible conductive polymeric sensor.
Current pressure sensing mechanisms for mattresses are costly, cumbersome, and non-transparent to feel. Pressure sensing in a mattress can provide the consumer with helpful information about sleep quality, sleeping position and sleep habits. When combined with multipoint sensing and time based analysis, pressure sensors can be used to gather even more information; however, pressure sensors are often difficult to implement into a mattress because of their lack of elasticity and impact on changing the feel of the mattress.